Minori
Minori is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a Kannagi and has a twin brother named Touya. Appearance Minori is a cute young girl with short brown-orange hair which she pulls into a one-sided pony tail. She usually wears a red and white traditional Japanese Miko costume or a red kimono-like robe when sleeping. Personality Minori is the elder of the twins (having been born just shortly before her brother). She is polite and well-mannered and tends to look after her more impetuous brother. Both siblings are in their second year of middle school. Shiroe notes in the light novel that they are quite young compared to most players. This is their first MMORPG.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 1 She harbors feelings for Shiroe and tries to get others to see more of his good points rather than his "Villain in Glasses" persona (although some of these attempts have the opposite effect).Log Horizon Anime: Episode 22 Synopsis When Minori and her brother Touya first began playing Elder Tales, their early quests were a disaster. Touya would rush immediately at monsters, and Minori would follow at his heels, but their levels were too low to succeed with this strategy alone. Shiroe encountered them on their first day of playing, when they had only reached level six. He used the Elder Tales' "Teacher System," which allows high-level players to play with low-level player by dropping their level and stats to match those of the lower-level players. The system reduced his level to roughly one or two higher than the twins -- which was an ideal level to act as their mentor. At the request of the twins, he accompanied them through the beginner level areas around Akiba.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 1 The Apocalypse Like other Elder Tale players, Minori and Touya discovered that they were trapped in the MMORPG. The two decided to explore the area and were approached by a group of shady players, who enticed them to join their guild by saying it was a guild that helped beginners.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Ultimately the Hamelin guild used Touya in its battle formations but kept Minori "hostage" at the guild house.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 After the Hamelin guild was destroyed, Minori decided to join Log Horizon along with Touya. She began training under the supervision of Shiroe after that, and started to develop a crude version of Full Control Encounter which allowed her to use 5% as a unit to observe allies' MP and forecast battles 10 seconds ahead. Training under Shiroe, whom she respected as her mentor and teacher, led her to discover that she had romantic feelings for him as well during the Libra festival.Log Horizon 5: Chapter 2 She tried to suppress her feelings, but to no avail; when she confessed her predicament to Touya, he told her he had known about her feelings for Shiroe for a while, even before she realized them herself. Touya helped her realize that only thing she could do was to be true to herself. Forest of Ragranda arc Minori went along with the other new players to the Summer Training Camp held by the Round Table Alliance. On the first day of the camp, she teamed up with Touya, Isuzu , Serara, and Rundelhaus. She attempted to establish a formation, but was disregarded by Rundelhaus and Touya, and gave up. When Touya attracted some Skeletons, she tried blocking their damage but timed it incorrectly, summoning a barrier after Touya had already sustained damage. Although Rundelhaus managed to defeat the other skeletons in the vicinity through his Orb of Lava and Isuzu's Harmony Carol, Touya immediately spotted more Skeletons and rushed after them before the group was prepared, causing him to take too much damage before Serara could heal him. When Rundelhaus attempted to help by diminishing the number of enemies going after Touya, he accidentally attracted all the monsters to himself, forcing the entire group to flee as the battle fell apart. Four days after the initial failure, the group still hadn't improved their position, much to Rundelhaus' annoyance. Although he initially blamed the support players for the group's trouble, Touya called him out for it, so Rundelhaus instead bemoaned the fact that they were struggling against lower-leveled monsters. Minori could only watch in silence, too insecure to pull the group together. Return of the Goblin King arc Libra Festival arc Route 43 arc Three months after the Gold of the Kunie arc, Minori has taken a part-time job with Charasin, who asked Shiroe if she could transfer to his guild (only for Isaac to start calling Charasin a lolicon for it).Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 1 Log Horizon Side-Story: West Wind Brigade Touya and Minori are first encountered by Isami when Hamelin first tries to recruit them. She thinks that the Hamelin men are bullying the children and tries to intervene. Magus, however, persuades her that Hamelin was only trying to help the kids, and succeeds in diverting Isami's suspicion and in recruiting the two kids. However, soon afterwards, Magus uses Minori as a hostage when he encounters the West Wind Brigade again. Although Soujiro tries to rescue Minori, he is forced to stand down when Touya is revealed as another hostage. Equipment Volume 2: Volume 5: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hamelin members Category:Log Horizon members